MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems) are miniaturized devices, typically fabricated by using semiconductor technologies and configured to interact with the surroundings. Application of such devices are sensors, like a pressure sensor, or actors, like the piezoelectric of an inkjet printer, or microphones, e.g., for mobile applications. A MEMS microphone system typically comprises a vibratory membrane having a first electrode (e.g., formed as a metalized membrane), and a counter electrode facing to the first electrode. Due to the two electrodes an acoustical signal resulting in a vibration of the membrane may capacitively be detected. The membrane typically has a small thickness, e.g., less than 200 nm or less than 100 nm, in order to have a good vibrational behavior. The membrane may be fabricated by using etching technology, namely in the way that a substrate is locally opened and thinned up to the wanted thickness of the membrane. A MEMS microphone typically comprises a back volume formed behind the membrane and acoustically coupled to same.
For common MEMS applications like microphone arrangements the MEMS chip is combined with a further chip, e.g., a controller, like an ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit), FPGA, ADC or another chip which may comprise a CPU. Thus, a common MEMS device typically comprises a MEMS chip and an ASIC, both arranged on a common substrate and enclosed within a housing. These two chips are typically electrically connected by using bond wires. However, this solution limits the opportunities to miniaturize MEMS devices and causes high manufacturing efforts. Therefore, there is the need for an improved approach.